Meu Feriado Favorito
by Ligya M
Summary: É Halloween, e a festa do Hospital promete. Cameron se anima e usa uma erótica fantasia, deixando um Chase mais apaixonado, e um House, morrendo de inveja. PÓS.04X07.UGLY


N/A: Esta historia é pós-Ugly.

**M****eu Feriado Favorito**

- Por que eu mentiria pra você?

- Não sei. – ela disse, o olhando nos olhos. – Talvez para... não me magoar.

Chase abriu a boca, fingindo estar em choque.

- Chase, só me diz quantas...

- Eu já disse.

- Mas eu não acredito.

- Então, não é problema meu.

Cameron o olha de rabo de olho.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Chase continuava concentrado no caminho do hospital.

- Você vai querer ir à festa de Halloween? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei.

- A Cuddy disse que vai ser legal esse ano. Vamos? Por favor. – ela aproximou o rosto do ombro dele e fez um biquinho.

Chase a olhou pedir. Sorriu.

- Parece um cachorrinho.

Ela gostou da deixa, e começou a ganir que nem cachorro.

Chase riu.

- Ta bem. – ele soltou, e ela arfou feliz com a língua de fora novamente como um cachorro. Chase sorriu novamente, divertido. – Preciso de uma fantasia bem legal, então.

- Você não vai querer que a gente vá com uma fantasia de casal, né?

- Como assim?

- De casal? Tipo... João e Maria. Mulder e Scully. Julio César e Cleópatra.

- Barbie e Ken?

- Você daria um lindo Ken. – e lhe deu um leve beijo no pescoço.

- Deixa eu ver... que tal você ir de... Mulher Maravilha?

Cameron gargalhou.

- Meu Deus, Chase!

- A Mulher Maravilha era a mulher dos meus sonhos quando eu tinha 11 anos!

Cameron ainda ria, quando Chase estacionou no Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. Atravessaram o estacionamento até a entrada da emergência. Chase estava tentando se defender.

- Não me zoa. – Cameron esboçava um sorriso enquanto ele falava. – Eu adorava historia em quadrinhos e ela era... perfeita.

- Eu soube que ela teve um caso com o Batman. – ela soltou.

- Nunca! – ele exclamou e fez uma careta de nojo. - Aquele... morcego?

- Bom dia, gente! – alguém disse feliz.

- Bom dia... – Cameron tentou lembrar. -... Amber.

- Bom dia, Dra. Cameron. – disse uma enfermeira. Loira com um uniforme apertado.Virou para Chase, sorrindo. – Bom dia, Dr. Chase.

- Bom dia. – ele soltou, rápido.

- Dr. Morris está lhe procurando.

- Obrigado.

Ela piscou para ele, e Cameron arregalou os olhos. A enfermeira saiu, e Amber riu. Chase fez uma careta, sabendo que ia ouvir alguma coisa.

- Muito cuidado. – Cameron soltou.

- Eu vou tomar. – disse Chase, amedrontado. Ele se virou e andou na direção do elevador.

Cameron olhou em volta e viu toda a recepção decorada. Abóboras com sorrisos. Esqueletos e morcegos nas janelas. E muitos doces espalhados. Era época de Halloween de novo. Isso significava que haveria uma leva de pacientes que sofriam das bizarras "doenças de fantasia", acidentes com abóboras acesas e dores de estomago por comer doces demais. Ela até pode ouvir a voz de uma zelosa mãe agora.

- Há algo errado. Acho que esse doce estava envenenado. – uma gritou. Ela olhou para Cameron. – Você! Você é medica, certo?

- Sim, senhora.

- Ela foi envenenada.

- Tenho certeza que é só dor de estomago pelos doces que ela comeu. – Cameron assegurou.

- Eu não sei. – a mãe desafiou. – E se foi envenenamento por salmonela?

- Sua filha comeu alguma ave... frango cru? – Cameron perguntou.

- Não.

- E animais? Ela segurou tartarugas? Lagartos? Algo assim?

- Não.

- Então, eu lhe asseguro que sua filha não possa ter tido envenenamento por salmonela de Kit Kat's... é dor de estomago.

XxLFxX

Chase andava pelo Centro Cirúrgico, perdido em pensamentos. Tinha adorado aquela mini-cena de ciúme de Cameron na recepção. _Ciúme é bom, não é?_

- Bom dia, Dr. Chase.

- Dr. Cuddy! Bom dia! Como estão os preparativos para a festa?

- Indo muito bem. Você vai?

- Claro.

- É uma festa a fantasia. Espero que você não me apareça com um jaleco e me diga que é um _médico_! – ela exclamou. – Falha na imaginação vai resultar no seu banimento do bar!

- Sem jalecos, sem bar! Okay, entendi! – ele riu.

- Muito bom!

XxLFxX

A noite de Hallowen veio rápido, e Cameron ria com os mais absurdos pacientes que apareciam na emergência: um cara desidratado fazendo piadas, um cara tatuado com medo de agulhas...

No fim da tarde, Cameron suturava um rapaz que tinha caído de um escada.

- Isso ta doendo! – o rapaz gritou.

- Mas eu já apliquei...

Ele gritou de novo.

- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz veio da porta.

Cameron viu House parado, com uma cínica careta de surpresa.

- O que é, House?

- Ela ta me torturando! – o rapaz gritou.

- Que sensível da sua parte, Cameron! Onde você aprendeu a torturar alguém?

- Com você!

- Socorro! – o rapaz gritou, se levantou, derrubando tudo.

- Estou brincando! - Cameron tentou impedir, mas o rapaz já estava correndo na direção da saída. – Merda, House, você não tem outra pessoa pra importunar?

- Não. Wilson não está. Cuddy está em reunião. Chase está em cirurgia. Me sobrou você.

Cameron bufou e saiu pela porta quase atropelando House.

- Segurança! – ela gritou. – Me ajuda a achar um paciente...

- Por acaso não é um rapaz gritando..

- É o próprio. – ela soltou, suspirando.

- Ao menos, os _meus _pacientes não saem correndo. – disse House, orgulhoso. – Não sente falta de calmaria lá de cima, Dra. Cameron?

- As vezes sinto falta do café do Foreman... – ela murmurou. – Tchau, House!

Ela correu atrás do paciente, deixando House, rindo pra trás.

XxLFxX

Chase encontrou o apartamento de Cameron escuro quando chegou do hospital.

Tinha combinado com Cameron sair de lá para irem juntos a festa, por isso carregava um cabide com uma capa por cima.

Tinha suado pra encontrar uma fantasia. E pagou uma nota por aquela que ele tinha se apaixonado. Cameron ia se surpreender.

- Cameron! – gritou, colocando a capa cuidadosamente no sofá.

- No quarto! – ela gritou.

- Eu só preciso tomar um banho e me fantasiar. - ele balançou a cabeça ao se ouvir dizendo isso.

- Qual é a sua fantasia? - ele ouviu a voz dela lá de dentro.

- Eu vou de... – ele andou na direção do quarto. Abriu a porta e a viu em pé diante do espelho. Ao vê-la, ficou paralisado. – Jesus do Céu!

- O que foi? – ela se desviou do espelho e olhou pra ele.

Chase prendeu a respiração.

Cameron usava uma roupa de couro vermelha. Um enorme macacão e botas vermelhas, que parecia ser uma única peça. Os saltos, que pareciam ser duas agulhas, a deixavam mais alta ainda.

- Chase... o que é agora? – ela voltou ao espelho e o encarou pelo reflexo.

Chase estava abobalhado. A roupa era justa, bem grudada ao corpo. Parecia que tinha sido moldada ao corpo dela. Tinha um decote arredondado e sem mangas.

Cameron usava uma tiara com chifres vermelhos brilhantes, o cabelo loiro amarrado deixando fios pra todos os lados e, agora ele tinha visto que, no macacão havia um rabo comprido que terminava numa ponta que parecia um flecha.

_Ela estava... _

_Estava..._

- Pelo jeito eu estou bem... – ela soltou. E Chase voltou a realidade. – Você está mudo e chocado.

- Você está... está...

Cameron sorriu, embaraçada. Sabia que Chase estava procurando uma palavra para elogiá-la. Ele era fofo demais.

- Obrigado.

- Mas eu não disse nada.

- Mas sei que queria dizer. Valeu a intenção.

Ele se aproximou, chegando mais próximo dela. Pode ver bem de perto, como o couro marcava todas as curvas do corpo dela, salientando bem os seios, as coxas e o bumbum.

Não resistiu e esticou as mãos, alcançando as costas dela. Passou pelas costelas e desceu até o bumbum.

Cameron riu.

- Nossa! Tá tão bom assim?

Ele a abraçou, grudando o corpo. Sentiu seu corpo em brasa. Cameron percebeu também.

- Acho melhor eu tomar banho. Porque senão... a gente não vai em festa nenhuma. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para ela pelo espelho.

Ela riu de novo.

- Quero ver você conseguir tirar esse negócio. – ela terminava de se maquiar. – Pra colocar foi um sacrifício. Nem ouse tentar tirar.

- Você está...

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas, esperando uma resposta.

- ... uma delicia.

Cameron sorriu de novo.

- Pois é, não achei a fantasia da Mulher Maravilha.

- Quem quer a Mulher Maravilha? Eu tenho minha própria diabinha! – exclamou, beijando o pescoço dela. Cameron fechou os olhos, rindo e se deliciando com ele.

- Homens! – ela se virou para ele, colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. – O que uma fantasia não faz...

- Vai me dizer que você não tem uma fantasia?

- Não com um macacão de couro.

- Mas você tem uma...?

- Bem... – ela lhe deu um leve beijo. - ... talvez com um... Viking... ou com John Travolta em "Grease".

- John Travolta em "Grease"? – ele gargalhou. – Se eu soubesse, tinha trazido minha jaqueta de couro...

- Talvez na próxima. – ela murmurou, desabotoando a camisa dele. E Chase acompanhou com os olhos as mãos dela.

Ele já estava extasiado com ela, só por ela estar usando aquela erótica fantasia. E agora ela o incentivava, lhe tirando as roupas.

- Melhor você não fazer isso... – ele passou as unhas pelo couro macio das pernas dela.

- Não estou fazendo nada. Estou lhe ajudando a ir tomar banho. – ela sussurrou, para o delírio dele, enquanto derrubava a camisa no chão.

- Pensei que a gente pudesse... – ele começou alcançando os seios dela.

- Nem pensar! – ela interrompeu ele. – Vai tomar banho logo!

Ela soltou ele, e voltou diante do espelho.

Chase resmungou, e foi na direção do banheiro.

- Que maldade! – Cameron ouviu ele dizer, ante de ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

XxLFxX

Cameron estava sentada no sofá, tentando não fazer nenhuma dobra no macacão. Na verdade, só pra sentar com ele foi uma dureza. Estava tão apertado, que não conseguia dobrar a barriga pra sentar.

- ... tudo bem, mãe... claro que não há problema... já falei com ele... disse que sim, que não há problema... mãe, ele vai adorar você, pára com isso... sim, mãe, ele come carne e bebe champagne... não sei, nunca perguntei... ahhhh – ela resmungou, colocou a mão no bocal do telefone e gritou: - Chase! Minha mãe ta perguntando se você gosta de torta de doce de abóbora!

- Gosto, ué. – ele apareceu na sala meio vestido. Não estava completo, mas estava quase pronto.

Cameron, ao vê-lo, sorriu. Ele usava calças pretas, botas e uma camisa branca. Ela pode sentir o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que ele usava.

- Gosta, mãe... – ela o ouviu voltar pro quarto. -... claro... ele vai adorar a sua comida mãe, acho até que faz muito tempo que ele não come comida caseira, ele vive a base de sanduíche e pizza...

- Eu ouvi isso!

-... e vai adorar o seu tempero...

Chase apareceu agora com um colete preto em cima da camisa branca, e afivelava um enorme cinto.

-... certo, mãe... tudo bem... tchau, mãe, beijo pro papai, tchau. – e desligou. – Ta pronto?

- Quase. – ele voltou pro quarto e ela seguiu.

- Não sei como minha mãe consegue comemorar o Natal dois meses antes.

Ele colocou um enorme casaco preto que chegava até sua canela. E, na frente do espelho, tentou ajeitar o colarinho da camisa por cima da casaco.

- O que há na caixa? – Cameron perguntou, sentada na cama, ao lado de uma caixa comprida.

- Uma... espingarda.

Cameron abriu a boca.

- De brinquedo, Cam.

- Eu sabia. – ela se defendeu.

Ele colocou um relógio no bolso, deixando a corrente ficar pendurada no colete. Pegou o chapéu e o ajeitou no cabelo louro.

- Jesse James... – ela murmurou.

- Estou parecido?

Ela confirmou, levantando da cama. Ele se virou para ela, e ela ajeitou a colarinho novamente e endireitou o casaco nos ombros.

- Está perfeito. – ela sussurrou, lhe dando um beijo.

- Sabia que esse é o meu feriado americano favorito?

- Claro que é. Você pode vestir fantasias, se entupir de doce e ir nas festas.

- É infantil, eu sei. Ta pronta? - ele disse, abrindo a caixa e pegando a espingarda.

- Vamos embora, cowboy! – ela piscou, segurando um tridente vermelho.

XxLFxX

- Não entendi ainda. – Thirteen disse enquanto mirava Wilson dos pés à cabeça.

- Vai. Adivinha. Quem sou eu? – ele perguntou.

- Um palhaço?

- Não, tenta de novo.

- Não é um palhaço?

- Vai, Thirteen, você não ta nem tentando.

- Você ta usando um daqueles narizes vermelhos, como você não é um palhaço?

- Adivinha de novo. Vai. Pensa!

Ela olhou de novo. Ele usava um collant tipo de nudez com coisas pontilhadas coloridas nele.

- Oh! Já sei! Um Homem-Biscoito!

- O quê?

- O Homem-Biscoito do Shrek!

- Não! O Homem-Biscoito não tem água no joelho! – ele gritou enquanto apontava para uma marca azul de água no seu joelho.

- Uh! Me pegou. Quem você é?

- Operação! – ele gritou. – Eu sou o cara do Operação!

Thirteen só piscou.

- O jogo de montar? – ele perguntou. – Sabe, você toca dos lados e _BUZZI!!_

- Charmoso. E obrigado por dividir a informação. – ela engoliu o que tinha num copo e exclamou: - Preciso de mais cidra.

- Doce ou travessura! – Cuddy gritou no ouvido de Wilson.

Cuddy usava um elegante vestido. Estava com os cabelos lisos, que estavam mais compridos que o normal.

- Você está linda! – ele admirou. – E aquela elfa dos Senhor dos Anéis, certo?

- Acertou pelo vestido?

- Não, pelas orelhas. – ele riu, e bateu o copo no copo dela brindando.

Num mesa próxima, House jogava pôquer com Kutner e Taub.

House coçava a barba postiça, e sorria feliz para Kutner.

- Vai. É agora ou nunca. – ele chacoalhava sua cartola cheia de fichas.

- Bom, Abe... eu aposto tudo. – Kutner disse, ajeitando a peruca preta. Ele era Gómez da família Addams.

- Tudo? Wilson!!! – House gritou, feliz. – Quer uma moto de presente de Natal?

- Claro, presidente. – Wilson sorria, ainda rindo da fantasia de House, que se vestia como Abrahan Lincoln.

- Bem, Kutner... – ele joga tudo na mesa o que estava na sua cartola. – Eu cubro. E agora...

House coloca devagar: três reis e dois noves.

- Chore!

Taub, ostentando um turbante amarelo, estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Full House! – murmurou.

Kutner olhou pra eles, e sorriu.

- Bem... é... House, eu fui ingênuo.

- Eu sei, garoto.

- Devia ter apostado sua moto. – e arremessou a quadra de ases.

- Puta que pariu! – ele soltou. – Minha vida acabou.

Kutner limpava a mesa. Wilson se aproximou e esticou a mão para ele.

- Parabéns!

- Obrigado. Quer a moto agora?

Wilson riu.

- Por que não? – ele deu tapinhas nas costas de House, que tinha a testa encostada na mesa. – Vamos, meu amigo.

- Tem 5 mil aí? – ele levantou a cabeça esperançoso. No fundo da sala, ele viu uma mancha vermelha.

- Eu não vou te emprestar dinheiro.

House a viu.

- Minha nossa senhora! – Wilson virou o pescoço para ver o que ele olhava. – É preciso ser muito mau pra merecer aquilo.

Wilson se chocou ao ver Cameron. Ela tinha uma cerveja long-neck na mão e rodopiava no mesmo lugar, dançando feliz.

Chase, ao seu lado, parecia deslumbrado. Também tinha uma cerveja na mão, e não vestia mais o casaco enorme.

Os dois ficaram assistindo Cameron dançar, como se ela fosse uma visão.

- Vocês parecem dois gatos olhando para um loja de peixes.

Eles se viraram e encararam Foreman, que usava um blaser preto com detalhes de pele de onça, sapatos e chapéu do mesmo tecido.

Ele tirou os óculos, e deu um olhar questionador.

- Você ta lindo. – disse House. - E por isso que não gosta de trabalhar a noite?

- O que você é? – Wilson não entendeu.

Antes que Foreman respondesse, House sibilou:

- Ele é um cafetão. Ta vendo a bengala? – e então, percebeu o que tinha dito. Foreman e Wilson o encararam. Ele se virou para ver Cameron. – O que Chase fez com ela?

- O amor transforma as pessoas. – Wilson foi delicado.

- O sofrimento transforma as pessoas. – House soltou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Foreman perguntou, confuso.

- Ela disse que me ama. Ela está sofrendo, por isso está com Chase.

Wilson gargalhou:

- Quando foi ela disse que te ama?

- No documentário.

Eles observavam Chase e Cameron dançarem novamente.

Cameron esticou os braços em volta do pescoço de Chase.

- Ela tanto te ama, House, que sequer veio falar com você. – Wilson alfinetou.

- Ela não quer provocar ciúmes no Chase. – se defendeu.

- Acho que não. Acho que o seu ego masculino está delirando novamente só porque aquela mulher diabolicamente linda já esteve na sua um dia.

- Aposta quanto? Cem? Que eu consigo ela esta noite?

- Aposto mil. – Wilson disse firmemente. – Aposto sua moto.

- Todo mundo quer minha moto hoje? O que te faz ficar tão confiante? Ela disse que me ama.

- Ela respondeu a pergunta sobre o Dr. House. Ela disse que amava o médico, não o homem.

- Isso é só gramática.

- Não é não. Se quiser ser chutado, vai lá. Só me dá as chaves da moto.

- Quer apostar minha moto? Claro! – ele tirou as chaves do bolso do colete e arremessou para Wilson.

E ele cambaleou na direção do casal.

A musica mudou. Uma balada bem romântica, e Wilson viu House hesitar na caminhada.

XxLFxX

- "_We're caught in a trap/ I can't walk out/ Because I love you too much baby_…" – Chase cantava junto com a musica. E Cameron agarrava ao corpo dele, enquanto ele a embalava lentamente. _– "Why can't you see/ What you're doing to me/ When you don't believe a word I say?"_

- Você não vai mesmo me responder? – Cameron perguntou, tirando a cabeça do ombro dele e o encarando.

- Responder o que?

- Você sabe. Quantas...

- Não, não, não... não faz isso... por que isso agora?

- Eu quero saber, ué.

- Não é justo.

- Me diz, e eu nunca mais pergunto.

Chase bufa e chacoalha a cabeça.

- Nove.

- Você tinha dito três.

- Mas eu... não queria que você pensasse que...

- Pensasse o quê? Que você é lindo e delicioso, e que as enfermeiras te disputam a tapas?

- É... – ele sussurrou, meio rindo. - Isso também.

- Não importa mais com quantas enfermeiras você...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-... não importa. – ela repetiu. – Você é meu, agora.

Chase abriu um sorriso enorme, e a beijou com paixão.

House, ao ver aquilo, parou.

Eles estavam tão... tão unidos. Tão fortes. Tão comprometidos.

Eles se separaram do beijo, e sorriram apaixonados.

- _"We can't go on together/ With suspicious minds/ And we can't build our dreams/ On suspicious minds..."_

Chase a segurou novamente, aproximando a mão do bumbum dela. House assistiu aquilo, com uma ponta de inveja e ciúme.

Eles voltaram a dançar, e House sentiu que tinha perdido de vez a parada. Que aquele "Eu o amo" era só um sinônimo de "medico brilhante que eu admiro."

- House?

House acordou e percebeu que Chase e Cameron o encaravam.

- Ta tudo bem? – Chase continuou perguntando.

- Pois é... quero ir para o céu pelo clima, e pro inferno, pela companhia.

Cameron levantou as sobrancelhas:

- Abrahan Lincoln?

- É, vou ser presidente ainda. Você votaria em mim?

- Não. – Cameron respondeu.

- Chase?

- Eu sou estrangeiro, não posso votar.

- Boa resposta.

Cameron voltou a colocar o rosto no pescoço de Chase, o abraçando novamente, fazendo-o voltar ao ritmo da música.

Chase a apertou mais forte, a beijando no rosto.

House viu que era sua deixa. Saiu de fininho.

Wilson, observando a cena de longe, esticou a mão para Foreman. Ele suspirando passou uma nota de cem dólares.

- Fácil, fácil.

- Como você tem tanta certeza sobre eles? – perguntou Foreman.

- Está no olhar, Dr. Foreman. Está no olhar. – e saiu.

XxLFxX

- Queria te fazer outra pergunta.

- Todas. – Chase disse.

- Vai parecer bem ousado, mas... – ela se aproximou.

Ele parou, aguardando a pergunta.

Cameron o encarou firmemente.

Eles nem ouviam a música dançante que tocava alto. O DJ tinha mudado de novo.

- Você... casa comigo? – ela sorriu.

Chase ficou mudo, aterrorizado.

E então, abriu um sorriso. Um que Cameron jamais tinha visto.

E então, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, a beijou.

Um beijo inesquecível.

Se soltaram.

- É claro que eu caso com você. – e a beijou novamente. – Eu te amo, sabia?

- E você sabia que eu te amo, cowboy?

Chase, feliz como nunca, a puxou para outro beijo, enquanto dançavam com a música.

- "_Drivin' around/ I just can't hear a sound/ 'Cept my own wheels turnin'/ Wastin' a day/ I'm just runnin' away/ From a heart that's burnin'/ But I can't run forever…"_

Chase rodopiava Cameron, que ria abertamente.

- Meu macacão vai rasgar, Chase!

- Que se dane o macacão.

Ela deu de ombros, e voltaram a dançar felizes.

Eles viram Cuddy e Wilson ao lado deles também dançando com o ritmo.

Cameron balançava os ombros, o pescoço, e o quadril, e Chase ria, entrando no ritmo dela.

- "_Yes/ We're gonna fall in love/ And it feels so right/ Yes/ We're gonna make love/ It's gonna be tonight/ I can just imagine/ Huggin' and teasin' and/ Lovin' and squeezin' all night…"_

- Com certeza... Definitivamente, esse é o meu feriado americano favorito! – Chase exclamou.

Cameron sorriu, e o beijou.

- Agora é o meu também.

XxLFxX

**N/A**: Okay, está ai. Sei que é muito tarde pro Halloween, mas nunca é tarde pra postar fics, certo.

As canções são "_Suspicious Minds_" do Elvis Presley; e "_Yes_" de Merry Clayton, da trilha sonora do filme "Dirty Dancing" – ela toca nos créditos finais.

Lalá, ainda vou ficar te devendo o presente.

**TRADUÇÕES:**

_Suspicious Minds (Mentes Desconfiadas) - Elvis Presley_

Caímos em uma armadilha  
Não posso escapar  
Porque eu te amo demais, meu bem  
Por que você não vê  
O que está fazendo comigo  
Quando você não acredita  
Nas palavras que digo

Não podemos continuar juntos  
Com mentes desconfiadas  
E não podemos construir nossos sonhos  
Sobre mentes desconfiadas

_**Yes (Sim) - Merry Clayton**_

Dirigindo por aí

Não consigo ouvir um som

A não ser minhas rodas girando

Perdendo um dia

Estou apenas correndo para longe

De um coração que está queimando

Mas não posso correr pra sempre

Sim

Vamos nos apaixonar

E isso parece tão certo

Sim

Vamos fazer amor

Vai ser hoje à noite

Posso imaginar

Abraços, e amassos e

Amor e apertos a noite toda


End file.
